I remember
by IchimayxD
Summary: The things that she remembers are kissed into the wind and like the greatest love stories they will become stars. Summary sucks I know.


**A/N: I haven't written for this couple in years! (Exaggeration of course) but I miss them! So I was thinking about Hime and Ichi and this little thing came to my mind and I just went with it. Tell me what you ne? Love you lots guys!**

I remember…

I remember what life was like before all of this.

Before you got your powers.

Before we became friends.

I remember the feelings I had for you back then.

I remember thinking you had the most interesting looking face, always set in that permanent scowl.

I remember the way you'd scream obscenities at any one who'd murmur a word about your hair, or your scowl or the way you acted.

I remember wondering why you always seemed so angry and thinking about it as I ate sweet potatoes with butter at lunch time.

I remember asking Tatsuki about you time and time again and making her go crazy until she demanded I shut up.

I remember falling in love.

Do you remember?

I remember you bumping me to the ground and stretching your hand out to help me up.

I remember picking myself up awkwardly and shrugging away your help.

I remember the butterflies the thought of touching you caused me.

I remember falling in love.

Do you remember?

I remember when she came.

I remember how your face softened.

I remember how you smiled.

I remember how you changed.

I remember how it hurt.

Do you remember?

I remember when I gained my strength.

I remember each time I saw you fight to protect those you loved.

I remember when I healed you.

I remember falling in love.

Do you remember?

I remember when he took me away.

I remember the smell of your skin as you lay before me, wounded from another horrible fight.

I remember the tears, and the pain it caused me to see you there.

I remember the sacrifice.

I remember being in love.

Do you remember?

I remember you coming for me.

I remember the joy and fear I felt at the sound of your arrival.

I remember every thrust of your sword as you fought to get me back.

I remember being in love.

Do you remember?

I remember you falling.

I remember when I screamed and clawed at my head with the fear of losing you.

I remember my despair.

I remember when my heart broke.

Do you remember?

I remember seeing you become what you've always feared to be.

I remember you fighting to keep them away from me.

I remember the painful scream that you'd emit.

I remember when my heart broke.

Do you remember?

I remember seeing you back to the living world.

I remember your promise to make it all better.

I remember the look in your eyes when Aizen was defeated.

I remember the relief in your eyes when you looked at me before you collapsed.

I remember being in love.

Do you remember?

I remember when you lost your powers.

I remember when you awoke and pretended like everything was alright when you were lost.

I remember how you disappeared from my life, almost as if you'd been a ghost the entire time.

I remember.

I remember seeing your scowl every time Ishida would leave the room to deal with hollows.

I remember the way things seemed to change and you became further and further away.

I remember that pain.

Do you remember?

I remember you getting your powers back.

I remember you smiling again, scowling again, screaming and fighting again.

I remember you protecting, defending and tackling the world like a lone warrior when you had an entire army at your side.

I remember being in love.

Do you remember?

I remember when you hugged me that night in spring, in the middle of the park as we tried to reach the ice cream shop before it closed.

I remember the light blush that decorated your cheek when you pulled away and scratched your neck.

I remember you looking up at the sky and thanking me for being me.

I remember being in love

Do you remember?

I remember our first kiss, the way you leaned in and pressed your lips to mine as we watched laugh hour on my couch.

I remember the way your hands held my face softly and tilted my chin so you could reach me sooner.

I remember loving you.

Do you remember?

I remember every date and every kiss and everyhug and every touch that ever passed between you and I.

I remember loving you.

Do you remember?

I remember you kneeling before me.

I remember the blush on your cheeks as you asked me to be your wife.

I remember your smile.

I remember loving you.

Do you remember?

I remember the years that passed.

I remember the family we made and the memories we shared and the battles we fought.

I remember loving you.

Do you remember?

I remember your last fight.

I remember watching you fall and screaming your name.

I remember being back in that horrible place for a second as I watched you fall.

I remember crying and screaming and begging for it not to be true.

I remember your death.

Do you remember?

Tell me Ichigo, if you looked over your life, what you would remember.

Would you remember me like I remember you?

Tell me what you remember Ichigo.

I'll tell you what I do too.


End file.
